LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 Finale/Transcript
(Later on, the Defenders and their allies are seen gathered outside the cave leading to Grimoire's Nest) Alex:...... Erin:....... Miles:...... Peter:..... Koichi: Oh man... Josuke: Nn... Okuyasu: This is the nest? Alex: Yeah. (Pete and his army is seen standing behind the Defenders) Pete: Mmm.... Kyle: Blake and his team still hasn't arrived. Alex: Last they called, they said they were heading to the other nests. Miles: Great. Emily: So this is all we got? Pete: Until Blake gets here. But we'll fight till the end. Alex: Alright. Raynell: Zulu, you should probably make our presence known to these guys. Zulu: Huh? Raynell: Two kings fighting each other. It's only fitting right? Zulu: Hmm.....Okay then. Raynell: *Nod* (Zulu walks up to the cave entrance) Zulu: *Sigh* Here we go Zulu. Alex:.... Pearl:.... Charlie:.... Zulu: Grimoire! (No response) Zulu: Grimoire I know you're in there! Come out and face your king! (..............................) Zulu:..... Raynell: Do you....think they can hear us? (Suddenly red eyes appear in the darkness) Zulu:.... Yes. Foxtrot: *Gulp* (A LARGE army of Grimm and Grimm Targhul all step out from the cave growling and snarling at the heroes and Pete's army) Zulu:.... Raynell: Oh crap.... (Grimoire is seen stepping out in front of the army) Grimoire:..... Zulu: There you are. Grimoire: So you're the false king that approaches my nest? Zulu: False king? Grimoire: As far as I'm concerned, I'm the king around here. Zulu:..... Raynell:..... Grimoire: Now, what brings you...worms to my nest? Zulu: These "worms" are my friends. Grimoire: Hence why you are the false king. You are weak. (Grimoire puts his hand on the head of an Ursa) Grimoire: You surround yourself in beings inferior to yourself even when you know there are creatures more deserving of your leadership. (Grimoire points at Charlie, Pearl and Foxtrot) Grimoire: Even your own siblings are inferior. Charlie: HEY! SCREW YOU MAN! Pearl: You don't know us! Foxtrot: W-We might not be kings or queens, but we are STILL strong heroes! Grimoire: I find that hard to believe. Foxtrot:.... Zulu: Hey, shut your mouth. Grimoire: Excuse me? Zulu: You heard me. Grimoire:.... (Grimoire looks at the other heroes) Grimoire: Now then, where is Blake Hendricks? Zulu: He'll be here! Grimoire: Ha! The Demon is too cowardly to face me?! Did my attack shake him up!? Or did the fact he's a hypocrite finally get to him!? Alex: Neither. Erin: He's just getting more people to kick your ass! Grimoire: Hmph. Then you should deserve to know something then. Alex: Huh? Grimoire: I had a run-in with one of your old friends from your encounter with Alkorin. Alex: !! Ruby: wait... Did he...? Grimoire: She was quite surprised to hear that Alkorin had a seed. Yang: He didn't... Grimoire: As far as I know, "She" already knows about his existence. And his importance to the Multiverse. Alex:.... Erin: No... Grimoire: Oh yes. Blake may have just gotten a lot more on his plate for the future. Zulu:.... Raynell:..... Alex: I think we've heard enough from you Grimoire. Grimoire: Have you now? Was my information not good enough for you? Zulu: It's definitely not gonna keep you alive! Grimoire: Heh, well then, how about we settle this then false king? Zulu: Let's. Grimoire: Go my children! SLAUGHTER THESE PIGS!!! (The Grimm army lets out blood curdling roars) Alex: *Goes Stage One Purity* GET READY GUYS!!! Erin: *Activates Ice Dragon Armor Stage One* Here they come! Pete: Get ready men! CHARGE FORWARD!!! (Pete's army charges as does Grimoire's) Alex: LET'S GO!!! (The heroes engage the Grimm army) Scott: Alright! Go Jiro! Jirosoyu: *Emerges from Scott's body* Right! (Jirosoyu engages the Grimm before it cuts to Smokey fighting against another Ursa) Emily: Come on Smokey! You got this! (Smokey then bites down on the Ursa's head, turning it to smoke) Emily: Alright! (Emily goes and pets Smokey) Emily: Nice job Smokey! (Smokey roars as Emily smiles. She then hears an explosion) Emily: Huh?? ???: Look out! ???: That Captain's got explosives! (Emily looks over to see an enemy captain causing explosions) Boom Emily: Oh man! (A Purified Targhul then runs up) ???: Miss Irvington! Emily: What's the situation? ???: That Captain has the power to create sacks full of explosive fluid! It explodes on contact with anything it touches! Emily: Crap. ???: Also he's completely insane! Emily: Insane? (Emily hears the psycho laughter) Boom: BOOMS!! BOOMS!!! GLORIOUS BOOMS!!! Emily: Oh. I see now. ???: What do we do?! Emily: You go deal with the others. I'll handle this guy. ???: Right! Good luck! (Emily goes toward Boom as the Targhul runs off) Emily: Um, hello there! Boom: *Turns and gasp* OH! SOMETHING ELSE TO MAKE GO BOOM!!! Emily: !! (Boom throws an explosive sack of flesh at Emily who dodges the explosion) Emily: Whoa! (Emily looks back at Boom) Emily: Okay, that's a bomb! Boom: Hey you ready to fight! We'll start on "boom"! Emily: Boom? Boom: 321 BOOM!! *Charges* Emily: !! Oh okay! (Emily charges up an energy beam) Emily: Let's go! (Emily charges in before the scene cuts to Spot being pounced by a Targhul) ???: *Roar* Spot: AHH!!! ???: Now you die fool! Spot: Nn! (Spot stabs the Targhul in the chest) ???: Gah! (The Targhul backs away) ???: You little...! (The Targhul then slashes at Spot's arm, cutting it open) Spot: GAAH!!! (Ruby hears Spot crying out) Ruby: *Gasp* SPOT!!! *Runs off* (Spot falls down onto the ground holding his arm as the soldier stands over him) Spot: Gnn... ???: Heh, what a pitiful performance! (The soldier prepares to finish Spot off as Ruby runs toward them) Ruby: NOOO!!! ???: DIE!!! (Suddenly, Qrow runs by slicing at the soldier, appearing to not affect him) Qrow:..... Spot: Huh? (The soldier turns to face Qrow) ???: Huh? Ha! You actually missed me at that range?! I was so close and yet you managed to- (Smoke begins to flow out from the Soldier's waist) ???:.....W-What....?? Qrow: Guess again. (The soldier fades away) Spot: whoa! Thanks Great Uncle Qrow! (Spot stands up) Spot: Almost had me there for a second. *Regenerates wound* Qrow: Well, at least you're not dead. Spot: Y-Yeah. Right. (Ruby then runs up) Ruby: Spot are you okay?! Spot: Yeah, I'm fine! My arm healed right up! Ruby: *sighs with relief* Thanks goodness! Spot: And Qrow came and helped me out as well! I'd probably be more beaten if he didn't! Ruby: Wow! Thanks Uncle Qrow! Qrow: *Pats Ruby's head* No prob kiddo. Now come on. We got a battle to win. (As the 3 run off Erin is seen fighting) Erin: All right! Come on! I can do this all- (She sees a fire ball) Erin: *Dodges* WHOA! What the?! (Erin sees a Grimm Targhul with a fire ball in hand) Blaze Blaze: Hello there Miss Lorthare. Erin: Nn. (Erin steps back a bit) Blaze: Heard you fancy using ice as a weapon. Guess that means I have the advantage here. Erin: How the hell??? You're a Targhul! You can't use fire! Blaze: I don't know about other Targhuls. But me? *Makes another fire ball* I can use fire just fine. Erin: Crap. Well then! (Erin charges an ice blast) Erin: Take this! (Erin fires ice at Blaze who hits it with a fireball, melting the ice) Erin: !! Blaze: Dumbass. (Erin dodges the fire ball. She's about to charge but finds herself unable to move) Erin: Huh?? *Looks down* (Erin sees her feet are frozen) Erin: What the?? ???: Gotcha! (Erin looks behind her to see another Grimm Targhul with frost around her body) Popsicle Erin: What the hell!? Popsicle: All yours big brother! Blaze: Alright! (Erin then tries to pry her feet from the ice) Erin: *Thinking* Crap, of course there had to be an ice user to go with it! Popsicle: So bro, what do we got here? Blaze: Another ice user, like yourself. Popsicle: Oh really now? (Popsicle goes to join Blaze) Popsicle: Looks like my ice powers are better then hers. Blaze: That they are. Erin: Hey! No need to be mean about it! Popsicle: I'm just stating the fact. Now big brother here can burn you up alive! Erin: H-Hey come on now! You don't need to do this! Blaze: And... Why is that? Erin: I uhhh.... Blaze: Come on spit it out. Erin: Um... Well... D-Don't you think it would be better if we became um... Friends? Blaze and Popsicle:...… Popsicle: That's dumb. Erin: N-No, no, its cool! I mean we're fellow ice users right? I think we could get along! Popsicle: You really think I'd be friends with a human? Erin: I-I mean, do you see any other ice users in your group? N-Not really a lot of people you can have stuff in common with. Popsicle:.... Hmm.... Blaze: Sister... You're not- Popsicle: Nah don't worry big bro. I'm not. Erin: *Thinking* SHIT! Popsicle: But now I wanna freeze this girl solid and keep her as a trophy! Erin: W-Wait what?! Popsicle: You heard me. Erin: W-W-Wait! (Erin continues trying to pull herself free) Popsicle: Having some problems? Erin: N-No! B-But I think I just lost all feeling in both feet now. Popsicle: Heh, well I can't leave you unfrozen for too long now. Nice talking to you though kid. (Popsicle is takes a step forward preparing to freeze Erin but steps in something) Popsicle: ??? *Looks down* (Popsicle finds white slime under her) Popsicle: What the??? Erin: *Gasp and whisper* Slimy. Blaze: What is it sis? Popsicle: You see this?? (Blaze looks over) Blaze: What is that??? (Suddenly the slime shoots up, wrapping around Blaze and Popsicle) Popsicle: AHH! Blaze: WHAT THE HELL!?!? (Slimer's head pops out) Slimer: Hello! Erin: Slimy! Slimer: Hey bestie! Looks like I came just in time huh? Erin: Yeah! Popsicle: *Struggling* Blaze! Get this stuff of me! Blaze: I'M TRYING!! My powers aren't working! Slimer: *Looks at Popsicle* Oh wow! You're cute! Popsicle: Huh!? Slimer: *Giggle* Yeah! Blaze: Hey! Don't get all weird with my sister you freak! Slimer: Hey Erin. She's the enemy right? Erin: Yeah that's right. Slimer: *Gasp* YES! (Slimer then grabs Popsicle's face) Popsicle: Whoa what are you- (Slimer starts to kiss Popsicle) Popsicle: !!!! Blaze: !! HEY!!! Erin: *Sighs and shakes head* Just had to get that kiss somehow didn't you Slimy? Oh well. (Erin an ice blade and breaks the ice around her feet) Erin: Hey keep them there! When Blake gets here, he'll purify these two! Slimer: *Stops kissing Popsicle* Right! Popsicle: EWW!! SHE KISSED ME!! Blaze: Hey, don't you DARE run off! Erin: Sorry I got a battle to win! (Erin runs off) Blaze: YOU DAMN HUMAN!!! Slimer: Now then, what shall we do next? Blaze: YOU LET US GO RIGHT NOW!! Popsicle: YEAH YOU'RE DISGUSTING!! Slimer: Aww. I think someone needs another kissy kissy! Popsicle: !! NONONONO- (Slimer once again kisses Popsicle) Popsicle: *Muffled yelling* Blaze: OH GOD MAKE THIS STOP!!! (Batty is seen watching this from above. She smiles and shake hers had) Batty: Oh Slimy I love you. *Flies off* (Slimer continues kissing Popsicle as the battle around her rages on) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts